The present invention relates to a drum stand for supporting a drum. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a drum stand that softens the impact of beating a drum.
A typical snare drum stand includes three support arms and synthetic rubber sleeves. Each rubber sleeve covers the distal end of one of the support arms and supports a lower hoop of a snare drum placed on top. The rubber sleeves have substantially the same thickness and are thin.
Therefore, the rubber sleeves hardly absorb the impact of beating the snare drum. Thus, when a drummer beats the snare drum, which is supported by the rubber sleeves, with sticks, the impact is transmitted to the drummer""s wrists. Particularly, when the drummer beats the rim of the snare drum with sticks, the impact is great. Beating the snare drum for a long time can create fatigue in the drummer""s wrists.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a drum stand that softens the impact of beating a drum.
To achieve the above objective, the present invention provides a drum stand, which includes at least three support arms and supporting members. Each supporting member is arranged on one of the support arms. The supporting members support a drum. The drum stand includes a plurality of first portions and a plurality of second portions. Each first portion forms a part of one of the supporting members and faces the side portion of the drum. Each second portion forms a part of one of the supporting members and faces the bottom of the drum. The second portions are more flexible than the first portions.